The invention relates to a rotary screen printing machine, comprising a frame with at least one cylindrical thinwalled stencil rotatably supported therein, the stencil being provided with an inner squeegee blade supported by an adjustable support. Such a machine, intended for printing upon a textile web or a paper strip, is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,892,176; 3,675,571; 3,718,086; 3,420,167; 3,304,860 and in particular No. 3,933,093.
When these printing machines are in use, there occur circumstances under which the quantity of dye is non-uniformly applied upon the web or strip as considered over the entire length of each stencil. Sometimes, a greater quantity of dye is supplied in the proximity of the ends of the stencil (that is to say in the proximity of the sides of the web to be printed) as compared with the central area of the stencil. This symptom also called "side smearing" is probably a result of the squeegee angle being smaller near the ends of the stencil, than in the central area thereof. In the central area of each stencil the cylindrical shape is somewhat flattened so that the squeegee angle in this central area is greater than in the vicinity of the ends. Since the quantity of dye applied is in inverse ratio to the squeegee angle, more dye will be applied to the sides of the web to be printed than to its central area.